Beyond The Jail
by Riquettinha
Summary: O famoso assassino dos bonecos de palha de Los Angeles foi preso. Mas será que alguém com um alto QI e alto nível de insanidade poderá ficar entre as grades? Será que BB prefere L ou Kira? Essa história estará cheia de ação e suspense.
1. Prólogo

Duas características que podem ser perigosas juntas: Inteligência e psicopatia. Beyond Birthday o novo detendo da prisão tinha ambas as características. E mais um que até mesmo o detetive L desconhecia, os olhos de Shinigami.

O novo preso entrou calado, alguns dos outros prisioneiros o cantaram e quando ele chegou a própria cela apenas olhou por um segundo envolta, as grades, os prisioneiros, os policiais, a própria cela, todos os detalhes sendo captados em poucos segundos.

O homem de cabelos negros e bagunçados e olhos vermelhos soltou uma gargalhada que fez até mesmo os policiais arrepiarem.

– CALA A BOCA DESGRAÇADO! – Gritou o policial – Qual a graça aqui em putinha?

– Nenhuma policial Wandork. – Respondeu o detento com um sorriso maníaco no rosto.

– Idiota entre logo. – O policial empurrou Beyond para dentro da cela. – E fique quieto aqui caso não queira passar um período bem longo na solitária. – Disse o policial que também sorriu com autoridade.

Beyond foi andando para a cama.

Um pouco longe da cela o policial que acompanhava Wandork se espantou!

– O que foi Rafael?

– Você não está usando crachá! Como aquele detento soube seu nome?

– Ah, não importa, ele deve ter ouvido alguma hora, para de se preocupar com idiotices.

– Desculpe, é bobagem mesmo, não há como ele saber seu nome sem ter o ouvido.

Seu companheiro de cela logo pulou da cama de cima e olhou para ele com olhar superior.

– Estou em cima disse ele.

– Claro, claro.

Beyond não disse mais nenhuma palavra desde que chegou.

Olhou para fora e tentou calcular o tempo. 18h50min pensou.

PÉÉÉ

O alarme tocou. _"As luzes serão apagadas em 10 minutos"_ disse uma voz mecânica.

– Se você quiser sobreviver melhor ficar na cela amanhã o dia inteiro. E nem pense em mexer nas minhas coisas, assim que der 19hrs não teremos mais luzes e eu poderei fazer o que quiser com você novato.

– Tsc. – Murmurou Beyond escondendo o sorriso maníaco.

20h

Beyond se levantou.

– Já dormindo Christian Dominc?

– Mas que merda é essa? – Disse o companheiro de cela de Beyond apalpando a cama em baixo do travesseiro.

– Tsc. Procurando por isso? – Perguntou Beyond passando a faca no rosto de Christian.

– Tá a fim de morrer?

– Seu nome é ridículo. Parece nome de mauricinho. Me diga Christian, seus pais eram ricos?

– Saia de perto de mim seu filho da puta!

– Você fala bem bravinho para quem esta com uma faca no pescoço não é? – Beyond fez um corte leve no pescoço do "companheiro". – Odeio que ignorem minhas perguntas. Você é filho de pais ricos?

– Erm... – Disse o homem sentindo mais indefeso ao sentir o corte na garganta. – Você não quer arrumar problemas não é mesmo? Solte a faca!

– HAHAHAHA! – Riu Beyond debochado. – Se eu me preocupasse com isso não estaria aqui não é mesmo?

– Sim. – Disse o maior com uma voz baixa.

– Sim o que?

– Meus pais eram ricos.

– Há. Mauricinho. E o que você está fazendo aqui? Seu papai não pôde pagar para você sair? Ele é inútil de mais para isso?

– Não fale do meu pai! – Christian tentou levantar para socar Beyond, mas este foi mais rápido e fez um furo no ombro do outro.

– Responda! – Disse Beyond. – Você acha que isto é algum tipo de brincadeira?

– Meus pais estão mortos, estou aqui por que matei a gangue que os matou.

– Ridículo! Vir para a prisão por que se vingou e não foi competente suficiente para fazer direito. – Disse Beyond debochado.

– Mas eu matei a gangue!

– HAHAHAHA. Mas veio parar aqui não é mesmo?

– Você também.

Beyond aprofunda a faca no ombro do outro.

– Eu enfrentei um adversário a altura. Tsc. Uma gangue é algo ridículo de se enfrentar.

– Há. Até parece.

– Saia!

– O que?

– Eu não gosto de ficar abaixo.

– Nem pensar.

Beyond coloca a faca próxima ao olho de Christian.

– Eu só não te mato agora e lhe arranco o olho porque isto iria atrapalhar meu plano, mas logo chegará a hora. Desça agora!

Christian desceu com os ombros sangrando e um corte fino no pescoço. Antes de ele descer Beyond passou a mão em seu ombro manchando as próprias mãos no sangue e em seguida lambendo.

O maior agora um pouco mais submisso olhou com espanto a cena do de olhos vermelhos lambendo o sangue.

– C-como sabia meu nome?

– Não te interessa. E se tentar pegar essa faca de volta eu lhe mato. – Disse com sorriso maníaco no rosto. – Já estou com saudade da sensação.

Beyond não se deitou, ficou sentado com a coluna curvada olhando para o vazio por algum tempo e disse.

– Amanhã você irá me dizer algumas coisas sobre os prisioneiros.

Houve silencio, porém Beyond sabia que o outro havia escutado, pois ele ainda gemia de dor pela ferida nova no ombro, e nem mesmo esperou resposta, pois não estava pedindo um favor, e sim dando uma ordem.


	2. Informante

PÉÉÉÉ

E o sinal tocou _"Café da manhã em 10mins para as celas Norte"_ a voz robótica anunciou!

– Então há quatro alas na prisão. – Disse Beyond para si mesmo.

O homem de cabelos negros e olhos vermelhos não havia dormido muito. Passou a noite revendo possibilidade, mas tudo dependeria do sistema da prisão, nível dos presos e de quantos objetos cortantes ele encontraria.

Ele se levantou pronto para começar sua pequena _"pesquisa"_.

– Eu lhe disse, se quer continuar vivo é melhor não sair. Todos ficam sabendo quais são os presos novos, e se você sair antes que eles se esqueçam de seu nome irão lhe atacar.

– Tsc. Não tenho tempo a perder com eles.

– E você acha que conseguirá entrar com uma faca no refeitório? Lá tudo depende de força física.

– Aqui não tem muito preso inteligente pelo o que vejo. Tudo depende da força física, vai ser um saco encontrar alguém que preste.

– Faça o que quiser, mas não irei te ajudar caso arrume briga.

– Você não parecia tão valente ontem, não é mesmo? – Beyond sorri debochando.

– Tsc.

Beyond então ao ouvir o barulho das portas abrindo foi andando bem de vagar.

"_Ele nem ao menos chegará a tempo para comida."_, pensou Christian.

Beyond andou até o refeitório ainda observando tudo, olhou para o lado contrario ao que devia ir e reparou, mais 5 celas do seu lado e no final a enfermaria. Andou na direção correta, passou por mais 4 celas e então chegou a porta do destino.

Logo na porta do refeitório havia policiais fazendo a revista, ele havia deixado a faca no dormitório após se certificar de que Christian não voltaria, entrou no refeitório e nem mesmo olhou para a fila para pegar comida. Foi logo para uma mesa vazia no canto e começou a observar o local. Ele sentou com coluna encurvada e olhava para os cantos com o cabelo caindo levemente sobre os olhos, olhos com olheiras ainda maiores do que a do dia anterior.

Refeitório quadrangular, 20 mesas retangulares com 5 cadeiras circulares de cada lado. Mesa de metal, cadeiras presas a mesa, mesa presa ao chão.

Do outro lado do refeitório mesa, nenhum vidro, pratos de metal, apenas colheres.

Ele observou um homem moreno e forte puxando briga com um alto e magro no outro canto de refeitório, estavam em frente a um policial que olhava a briga e nem se mexia, só quando o mais magro estava caído no chão prestes a levar um chute no estomago ele disse algo.

– Se não quiser ir pra solitária eu irei lhe sugerir a parar por aí.

O moreno cuspiu perto do mais alto e saiu.

"_Nada de útil! Por enquanto."_ Até que ele avistou algo interessante próximo a sua mesa. _"Perfeito. Só preciso de uma distração para não parecer suspeito."_ Então um homem moreno e forte se aproximou. _"A distração chegou!"_ sorriu malicioso.

– Então você é o outro novato? Se aquele ali, – Apontou para um homem solitário em outra mesa. – é o tal traficante Travis. Nome de fracote. Você deve ser o Beyond Birthday, assassino. Interessante é que não falaram quantos assassinatos. Só dizia pena máxima.  
"Eles não costumam ocultar no relatório esse tipo de coisa. Fiquei curioso também sobre como você fracote desse jeito poderia matar alguém.

– Você é bem informado, talvez você não seja só um bruta montes burro. Foi preso por que Richard?

– Você não respondeu minha pergunta. – Parou por um instante, como se tentasse entender algo. – Como sabe meu nome?

– Você não havia perguntado nada. Como sei seu nome? Eu poderia responder, mas você não vai entender.

– Está tentando me fazer de bobo?

– Tsc. Eu nem preciso tentar.

O homem de nome Richard pegou Beyond e lhe deu um soco mirando o rosto, porém Beyond desviou se jogando para trás caindo no pé de uma mesa. Ele deu um soco no pé da mesa e sua mão começou a sangrar por causa do furo que a ferrugem havia feito, ele fechou as mãos mesmo assim.

– HAHAHAHAHA. – Riu Beyond, mas não por graça e sim como deboche. Então ficou de pé.

– Qual a graça novato?

– Talvez eu tenha me enganado e você é realmente só um bruta monte burro!

Novamente o mais forte foi na direção de Beyond, porém ele impôs tanta força que seus reflexos ficaram lentos e Beyond desviou facilmente e passou a mão envolta do pescoço do maior, não tinha intenção de enforcá-lo, pois o homem era forte de mais para isso.

– Se você se mover eu irei fincar isso no seu pescoço, irei acertar uma veia que irá lhe matar em minutos.

– O-onde você conseguiu isso?

– Viu? Do jeito certo até os fortões podem ser domesticado. Alguns cantos de mesa não são completamente anti-ferrugem, e algo fino de no mínimo 3 centimétros era o que eu precisava. Mas para isso eu precisava de distração e você apareceu. Eu preciso saber mais sobre os presos daqui e se você quiser continuar vivo...

– Ei vocês o que estão fazendo? Se separem agora. – Gritou um policial próximo, o do outro lado nem se mexeu.

–... então você irá me ajudar.

– Você não irá me matar.

– Eu tenho pena máxima já, um assassinato a mais o máximo que fará é me por na solitária por uns tempos. Não ache que tenho medo de pessoas como vocês. E você irá me ajudar a fazer um plano de fuga se quiser continuar vivo. Amanhã no horário do café da manhã você irá para quinta cela a direita do refeitório entendido?

– S-sim. – Disse o homem temendo que o menor realmente conseguisse lhe acertar uma veia importante.

– EU JÁ DISSE PARA VOCÊS SE SEPARAREM. – Esbravejou o policial com uma arma de choque na mão.

Beyond soltou o home de nome Richard antes de levar um choque e apenas deu um sorriso.

– Eu irei deixar passar em branco por que você é novo aqui, mas se você brigar novamente irá pra solitária, não toleramos brigas suas idiotas.

– Ok, ok James Redler. – Disse chamando pelos dois nomes. _"Como ele sabe meu primeiro nome?"_ pensou o policial.

Beyond se divertia deixando os outros curiosos sobre como ele sabia os nomes.

O de olhos vermelhos permaneceu sentado sozinho em uma mesa no canto pensando, não sentia fome, e quando ouviu o sinal bater saiu de volta para o dormitório.

"_Ótimo agora tenho um informante." Pensou Beyond "Hora de fazer algumas perguntas pro Christian sobre como aqui funciona!"_

**O pequeno plano de BB**

As cadeiras do refeitório estavam intactas e limpas, até que ele percebeu um canto que havia ferrugem. E pequeno pedaço frágil era tudo que ele precisava._ "Perfeito. Só preciso de uma distração para não parecer suspeito."_, se um homem abaixasse e batesse em uma mesa do nada levantaria suspeitas. Então um homem veio em sua direção, era alto, forte e moreno, tinha várias marcas de queimadura no rosto, e uma cicatriz grande de corte no ombro, um típico bruta montes estúpido. _"Distração chegou!"_

O homem começou a falar e Beyond percebeu o quanto estava com sorte. O plano era que algum valentão fosse até ele, e então ele tentaria encontrar um bom informante, porém, o informante foi direto até ele.

"_Irei deixá-lo com raiva, levarei um soco e cairei já perto da mesa com ferrugem, irei quebrar um pedaço e o esconder, em seguida irei levar outro soco e aproveitar que o homem estará provavelmente o xingando e se vangloriando, e irá colocar o pedaço de ferro no pescoço do homem._

"_Nesta hora irei falar rapidamente para ele me ajudar a escapar se quiser viver, se ele der sinal de que pretendo me entregar eu acerto a veia que leva sangue ao cérebro dele com o maior corte que eu puder. Então o policial mais próximo irá tentar me imobilizar, e até que o policial mais afastado chegue aqui, considerando o quanto ele parece calmo e preguiçoso, ele irá demorar no mínimo 3 minutos. Até chegar à enfermaria mais 7 minutos, pois Richard é grande e a enfermaria fica a 10 celas de distancia, até aí com sorte Richard estará morto, ou sem sorte terá perdido sangue suficiente para ficar na enfermaria por uns tempos. Irei atrasar bastante as coisas caso eu precise matá-lo, pois serei levado à solitária por um tempo, porém é o que dá para fazer por enquanto."_

Porém Richard com reflexos lentos fez com que Beyond conseguisse realizar todo plano sem nem ao menos levar um soco. E como o maior não demonstrou desejar entregar Beyond ele também não precisou ir até a solitária.


	3. Sistema

O homem que dividia cela com Beyond chegou pouco depois do moreno. Pelo seu semblante ele parecia ter a intenção de chegar antes dele para pegar a faca de volta.

– Decepcionado Christian? Se você queria tanto a faca de volta devia ter comido mais rápido. Apesar de ter parecido que você nem mesmo mastigava.

– O que você quer comigo? – Disse o homem, só agora Beyond reparará nele, de inicio ele estava mais preocupado com o ambiente.

Christian era alto, não muito bombado, porém também não era magro de mais. Pele clara, olhos negros e cabelo quase rapado e um rosto maltratado mostrando vários cortes que pareciam ter sido feitos ao barbear, eram recentes, o que demonstrava que todos foram feitos no período que o homem permaneceu na prisão.

"Eu quero sair daqui antes que minha barba cresça, não quero ficar com cortes no rosto.", pensou Beyond com naturalidade, como se sair da prisão após receber perpetua fosse fácil.

– Me diga Christian, você sofre de dupla personalidade?

– Do que você está falando.

– Nada de mais, mas me parece hilário alguém que demonstrou tanto medo ontem enquanto tinha uma faca no pescoço agora me aparecer tão decidido a me pressionar.

– O que você quer comigo? – Repetiu Christian tentando ignorar o fato de Beyond agora estar segurando a faca que lhe foi roubada.

– Já que insiste. Eu tenho uma pergunta para lhe fazer Sr. Dominc. Quanto tempo lhe foi dado para permanecer aqui?

– 25 anos sema redução de comportamento.

– É uma punição bem severa para alguém que matou apenas outros criminosos não é mesmo? – Beyond mudou sua expressão para algo que devia parecer mais inocente e contrariado pela "injustiça", porém o efeito foi estragado pelo brilho tenebroso que seus olhos vermelhos tinham. – E há quanto tempo está aqui?

– 7 anos.

– Creio que não é de seu desejo permanecer aqui até o fim, estou certo?

– Está sugerindo uma fuga?

– Estou certo? – Repetiu Beyond pausadamente demonstrando mais uma vez o quanto odiava que suas perguntas fossem ignoradas. Mas ao mesmo tempo dava para ver a irritação nos olhos negros do outro, por estar tão submisso.

–Claro que não quero!

– Então é de seu interesse me ajudar. Que saber mais sobre a estrutura da prisão, nível de segurança e coisas do tipo.

–Então planeja uma fuga? – Christian mirou os olhos de Beyond com surpresa por ele, mas não tanta surpresa quanta descrença, porém logo desviou os próprios olhos negros dos olhos vermelhos do homem, algo naqueles olhos trazia para Christian um medo, sensação de morte.

– Não acredita que eu possa fazer tal coisa Sr. Dominc?

– Todos os novos presos têm essa ambição, a maioria perder a crença ao longo do tempo, outras levam o plano adiante e só conseguem um longo tempo na solitária ou uma transferência para uma prisão de maior segurança. Desde o tempo que cheguei aqui somente uma pessoa conseguiu uma fuga, que foi encoberta pela polícia. Várias caras fortes já tentaram uma fuga e não conseguiram.

– Exatamente por isso, somente os "caras fortes" acreditam que podem fugir. E pelo o que percebi essa prisão é feita justamente para segurar caras com grande força física. Não sei como vim parar aqui.

– Qual foi seu crime?

– Em que isso lhe interessa? – Respondeu Beyond ríspido. Algo em Christian parecia irritar o moreno.

– Eles não avaliam nossa força física ao chegar aqui, e sim o nível do crime. – Disse Christian cerrando os punhos tentando conter a raiva do jeito autoritário que Beyond apresentava.

– Entendo. – "_Então qualquer um que assassine certo número de pessoa "é digno" de vir até aqui."_

– Seu crime foi algo como um ou dois latrocínios?

– Pelo o que sei L me incriminou por cerca de 4 assassinatos. – Beyond virou o rosto a tempo de ver uma expressão de confusão no rosto do outro ao ouvir a menção do nome L, porém tal expressão foi substituída por surpresa ao ouvir o crime de Beyond.

– Você matou 4 pessoas?

– HAHAHAHAHA claro que não, você acha que eu faria isso? – Por um momento Christian pareceu então menos surpreso, ou será que aliviado? – Você acha que eu seria preso logo nos meus primeiros 4 assassinatos? Os outros foram por diversão, os assassinatos pelos quais fui preso foram um desafio a um amigo.

– Q-quantas pessoas você matou? – Christian temia a resposta, ele teve outro companheiro de cela que havia cometido alguns latrocínios, porém um assassino na mesma cela era outra coisa.

Talvez ele não temesse tanto a resposta se fosse outra pessoa, mas a aura sinistra que Beyond tinha juntando ao fato dele realmente ter matado pessoas por diversão fazia Christian temer como poderia ser as noites seguinte com o companheiro.

– Isso não importa de verdade. Voltando ao assunto principal, você irá me dar às informações sobre a prisão?

– A prisão é dividida em 5 alas, não há especificações de pra onde cada prisioneiro com cada crime irá, a divisão é apenas para manter menos prisioneiros juntos. Cada ala tem 2 corredores, 10 celas de cada lado, totalizando 40 celas com 2 prisioneiros em cada. A única exceção é a ala Sul que ficam os prisioneiros que a pouco saíram da solitária, portanto naquela ala tem o mesmo número de celas, porém há apenas um prisioneiro em cada.

– Isso significa que aquela ala está em constante movimentação. – Disse Beyond mais para si mesmo.

– Sim. No centro de todas as alas fica a base dos policiais, a enfermaria. Do outro lado dos corredores fica o refeitório, os chuveiros e a saída para o pátio.

– Os horários. Todos são acordados as 05h50minh e tem 10mins para sair e ir ao refeitório, porém o café da manhã é a refeição menos freqüentada.

– É obrigatório?

– Não, as celas ficam abertas e o preso pode ou não ir. – "_Bom, então Richard não terá problemas."_, pensou Beyond com um sorriso discreto. – Continue, por favor.

– Pelo jeito eu não sou o único que muda de personalidade. É 1h para o café da manhã, depois temos o banho que começa às 10h e vai até 10h30min. Então temos o almoço às 12h e do almoço temos o tempo para o pátio, então o refeitório fica aberto até as 14h, porém o pátio tem as portas abertas já às 13h. Então temos 3h para ficar no pátio.

– Pode voltar à cela neste meio tempo?

– Sim, mas é bem incomum isso acontecer.

– Imagino.

– Às 16h todos os presos voltam para as celas, as 17h30 temos a janta que dura 1h, e às 19h as luzes são apagadas.

– Me fale um pouco sobre a segurança.

Christian cerrou mais os punhos tentando arduamente conter a raiva causada pela atual arrogância com que Beyond falava com ele.

– Somente os policiais que ficam no segundo andar do refeitório, os que vigiam os muros da prisão, e principalmente os que ficam no pátio têm armas de fogo. Os policiais que ficam no primeiro andar do refeitório têm cassetetes e armas de choque, e os vigias que andam nos corredores têm armas de borracha. Tem câmeras em todo o canto dos corredores, refeitório e pátio. As câmeras das celas ficam de frente, pra cela e não do lado de dentro. Nenhuma contém escutas.

– Eu já havia percebido o detalhe das câmeras das celas e o fato de não terem escutas. Caso contrário eu não estaria tendo tal conversa idiota.

– Você é muito irritante.

Christian partiu para dar um soco em Beyond que desviou o rosto da mira do loiro. Christian baixou a cabeça momentaneamente tentando conter a raiva, mas foi em vão, se virou pronto para dar outro soco, porém quando se virou não viu mais Beyond então sentiu algo frio em sua garganta.

– Maldito.

– Parece que você deseja passar mais muito tempo aqui Sr Dominc!

– Você me irrita com sua arrogância. – Christian tentou se virar.

Beyond vez um corte fino novamente na garganta do loiro, que ao sentir a ardência causada pelo corte parou de se mover.

O moreno usou a faca para rasgar um pouco a blusa do homem na parte do ombro, mostrando a ferida da noite anterior que ainda permanecia vermelha ainda.

– Yare yare, a sua ultima ferida ainda nem se curou e já está tentando arrumar outros cortes.

Christian empurrou Beyond e deitou-se na cama de baixo ainda indignado com a arrogância do novato. _"Essa merda de ferida irá infeccionar, mas como poderei explicar como eu a consegui? Se eu dedurar Beyond agora eu poderei perder minha chance de usá-lo para uma fuga."_

Quando o loiro olhou para Beyond viu outra cena perturbadora, os olhos do moreno brilhavam de excitação enquanto lambia o pouco de sangue que tinha na faca. Sangue tinha esse efeito sobre o assassino.


	4. Conhecidos

_**Pequena informação:**_

_Beyond após sair da Wammy's House passou a trabalhar com assassinatos, seu gosto pela morte e sua organização para não deixar provas para trás eram bem uteis nessa profissão ilegal. Ele fazia poucos trabalhos, normalmente era bem pago para matar pessoas importantes. Nunca foi pego por esses assassinatos e nem trouxe suspeitas sobre para si ou para o contratante._

No dia seguinte Richard foi até a cela de Beyond no horário do café como combinado. E até mesmo Beyond se surpreendeu ao perceber que o homem realmente foi até sua cela, pois não esperava a obediência.

Porém o homem apenas apareceu na porta, fez sinal para Beyond o acompanhar e seguiu para própria cela.

Beyond passou todo o tempo usado para o café da manhã lendo sobre os prisioneiros, Richard disse que apesar de não ter conseguido pagar para sair da prisão ele ainda tinha uma boa quantia de dinheiro fora da prisão e o usa para ficar bem informado, pagando aos policiais e subordinados por tais informações.

Em meio aos presos Beyond descobriu dois presos conhecidos, pessoas que antes o contrataram.

– De quais alas são estes dois? – Perguntou Beyond apontando pra foto de dois homens?

– Fábio ala oposta a nós, e John é desta ala, porém há uma semana foi pra solitária após se envolver em uma briga. Pelo o que me lembro um novato tentou o matar e tudo acabou em uma briga e os dois foram parar na solitária, porém ele só sofreu um corte não muito profundo no braço.

O primeiro ele se lembrou vagamente do nome Igor Riquetti, havia o contratado uma vez e depois não fez mais contato, havia sido preso sobre suspeita de assassinato, não havia muitas provas, por isso Beyond supôs que ele não ficaria nem metade do tempo indicado.

O segundo era um nome que Beyond se lembrava bem John Summar, ele era o vice-diretor de uma grande empresa em Los Angeles, o Diretor da empresa mandava freqüentemente ordens para matar pessoas bem posicionadas na principal rival, era bem comum Beyond receber esse tipo de trabalho, a maioria das grandes empresas montavam organizações para isso, planejar como acabar com a outra. Algumas organizações montavam golpes, outras tentavam fazer a empresa mal falada, porém as mais ousadas tentavam um método mais complicado, porém mais eficiente e rápido, o assassinato.

A organização Gray, usava o método do assassinato, John era vice-líder da organização, e fazia tudo sobre o comando do Diretor Principal da empresa para qual a organização servia, e o diretor não comparecia a nenhuma das reuniões, e somente passava ordens através de John que lhe relatava tudo.

"_Eu que sempre era contratado para os serviços, até o momento que parei com esses trabalhos para poder lançar meu pequeno desafio ao L._

_Como ele veio parar na prisão? Ele tem influencia suficiente para fugir dessa prisão com a ajuda dos policiais, e ainda ter sua prisão encoberta._"

Beyond logo se lembrou então das informações que recebeu enquanto estava no caso dos bonecos de palha, a organização Falcons of Darkness servia a empresa rival da de John, e desde que John foi preso a empresa dele caiu muito e a adversária cresceu, aumentando assim os assassinatos à cúpula da empresa e organização.

"_Então o maldito foi preso e não está querendo sair por medo? Mas, não posso perder uma chance dessas. Se tem alguém que consegue fugir daqui é ele. Porém ele não irá fugir se ainda se sentir inseguro._"

Beyond decidiu então que iria convencer John a lhe ajudar em uma fuga, e então do lado de fora iria pagar pela ajuda, eliminando os inimigos.

– Mas se ele é tão influente como você diz, por que está nesta prisão? Por que ele não pode simplesmente contactar alguém do lado de fora e pedir para fazer esse trabalho com ele?

– Você ainda não percebeu? Essa é uma prisão desconhecida, as pessoas que a policia considera que não podem ficar do lado de fora, mas também não tem prova suficientes para levar a outra prisão vêm para aqui. Pode parecer que aqui ficam os fortes, porém é como um disfarce. É realmente estupidez a sociedade acreditar no governo. E John sabe muito bem que ninguém faz um trabalho melhor e mais limpo do que eu.

– Por que está me contando tudo?

– Ora, não é obvio? Eu pretendo levar mais 3 pessoas comigo. Eu quero fugir com 13 pessoas, porém é um exagero, irei levar apenas 4.

– Por que esse número?

– Uma lembrança da letra B a um amigo! Quero que ele saiba sobre mim.

– Por que deseja mostrar que fugiu para alguém?

– Por que foi ele que me prendeu. É tudo apenas mais um desafio para ele, será que desta vez ele conseguirá me pegar?

Richard desejou argumentar mais uma vez, porém percebeu que ele falava sério, e que estava realmente decidido a sair. "_Talvez ele realmente seja louco._"

– Eu irei levar você não por que é meu informante. – O outro homem se espantou um pouco. Não conseguia imaginar outro por que. – O número da sua cela é 13. Isso me deu uma idéia.

Beyond então saiu da cela.

Uma coisa que Beyond não havia contado para Richard era que havia 57% de chances do homem que atacou John ser da organização Falcons of Darkness, e nem iria contar. Caso as coisas com John não dessem muito certo era ao tal homem que Beyond iria recorrer.

A voz mecânica anunciou que faltavam apenas 10 minutos para o final do café da manhã no momento em que Beyond entrou na cela.

Foi então que o moreno ouviu um barulho atrás de si e se virou lentamente podendo então ver um homem corpulento de cabeça raspada e cicatrizes, Beyond riu da ironia do homem se parecer com um pirata.

– Você ainda não tem um dono não é mesmo?

– Tsc. O que você que Thommy Richenger?

– IDIOTA! – Gritou o homem. – Nunca me chame assim novamente! Não sei como sabe meu nome e nem que você acha que é para fazer piadinhas, mas se for para me chamar de algo é apenas Thomas. – Agora o homem prensou Beyond contra a armação vertical da cama, o segurando pelo pescoço.

– HAH-AH-AHAAH. – Beyond soltou uma gargalhada psicótica, porém falha pela pressão da mão do maior sobre o próprio pescoço. – Como se alguém conseguisse ser meu dono.

– Isso é um sim então. Você será minha putinha aqui.

Então Beyond soltou outra risada psicótica, porém seus olhos vermelhos fixos no homem que estremeceu ao sentir aqueles olhos em si, novamente uma sensação de morte foram transmitidos pelos olhos vermelhos.

Neste momento Beyond então puxou uma face de debaixo do próprio travesseiro.

– Você acha que eu viria aqui sem nada? Você é muito metido para um novato. – Disse o de cabeça raspada tirando uma faca da cintura.

– Pretende uma luta de facas? Que idiotice! Seria um desperdício fazer sua faca perder o corte, ela parece tão... afiada! – Um brilho nos olhos vermelhos surgiu.

– Como se pudesse haver luta contra um fracote como você.

– Pelo o que sei você não pode ser muito hábil com facas, está aqui há dois anos, conseguiu uma boa "posição" aqui pelo seu corpo grande, porém não sabe manejar faca tão bem, afinal você matou somente sua esposa, o amante dela e um inocente na rua a tiros. Então creio que você deve ser bom em armas, não facas.

– Quer dizer que achas que tem mais experiência com faca do que eu?

– Esse é meu instrumento de trabalho, eu tenho certa habilidade com facas.

O homem grande então partiu para cima de Beyond que tentou o acertar na cintura, porém bateu em algo duro. Parecia um celular (?) e quando se distraiu pensando que tipo de idiota anda com um celular pela prisão levou um corte no braço.

– Maldito. – Disse ele se virando e mirando um corte nas costas do homem, que se virou por reflexo tentando cortas o peito de Beyond que apenas se esquivou e acertou novamente a faca em sua barriga. – Droga, parece que terei de ir até a solitária. Realmente uma pena, estou atrasando meu plano com isso, pelo o que sei as celas são separadas de mais para eu poder dizer algo a John.

Beyond largou sua faca no chão, ao lado do homem que gritava com uma mão no estomago, pegou a faca limpa que o maior antes usava e saiu da própria cela em direção à cela 13.

– Devido a algumas coisas inesperadas você terá de conversar com John.

– Espere! Por qu- – Richard parou ao reparar nos respingos de sangue na blusa de Beyond e na ponta da manga direita completamente vermelha.

– Fique com isso, gostei dessa faca, ela será útil no futuro. Tente convencer John.

– Como farei isso?

– Você consegue subornar policiais, deve ter um bom papo para convencê-lo. Talvez vá bastar citar as siglas BB para que ele aceite.

Beyond então saiu da cela voltando para a própria, logo foi surpreendido por policiais que o algemaram.

– Você irá passar um longo tempo na solitária novato.

– Ele irá sobreviver?

– Idiota, é claro que sim. Agora cala a boca.

– Merda! – Disse o moreno agora seguindo em direção a cela vazia.


	5. Shinigami

**1 semana depois...**

A solitária é feita para castigar ainda mais os presos. Porém Beyond não via muita diferença entra uma cela comum e a cela individual.

Gostava até daquela cela, poderia pensar sem ser interrompido por vozes mecânicas ou preso com cérebros pequenos.

O máximo que acontecia era ele ser incomodado pelo barulho da portinha abrir e um prato ser colocado no chão.

O que mais incomodava Beyond era que na prisão ele não podia ter sua geleia de morango. Pois sangue ele estava vendo até com mais frequência do que fora da prisão. Pelo menos fora ele via uma vez por mês, aqui ele via todos os dias.

Mas como o açúcar fazia falta, até mesmo seus planos estavam demorando mais para serem montados.

Mas os pensamentos de Beyond foram interrompidos ao reparar um movimento em meio à escuridão da cela.

Então a sua frente apareceu uma criatura estranha. A criatura tinha algo parecido com penas saindo do ombro, vestia roupas pretas com símbolos de caveira parecendo em muito um roqueiro, porém seu rosto era estranho, dentes finos em um sorriso negro falso, pele branca feita papel e olhos vermelhos como os dele.

– Ku Ku Ku já ouvi histórias de Death Notes que caíram na terra e os donos não se deram bem. Mas você é o primeiro que conseguiu ser preso tendo uma arma daquelas.

– O que é você. Do que você está falando criatura? – Até mesmo o Shinigami se espantou com o fato de Beyond nem ao menos demonstrar espanto ao ver a criatura.

– Nem um espanto? Que decepção, eu estava esperando poder brincar um pouco com seus medos. – Ele fez uma pausa observando o lugar. – Onde será que você deixou meu Death Note? Ao menos o escondeu antes de ser preso?

– Do que você está falando? O que é você?

– HAHAHA gosto da sua determinação e firmeza. Poderíamos formar uma boa dupla se você não tivesse sido preso! Meu nome é Ryuuku, sou o Shinigami dono do Death Note que você encontrou.

– Death Note? Não sei o que é isto!

– Não se faça de bobo, ou será que és retardado mesmo? O caderno preto, escrito em todo tamanho Death Note na capa. – O Shinigami se aproximou mais do homem para encará-lo. – Diga-me o que você fez dele Beyond Birthday!

– Não faço idéia do que você está falando.

– Seus olhos. – O Shinigami se aproximou mais do homem para fitar os olhos dele, observando a tonalidade. Aquela aproximação de uma criatura tão assustadora que exala uma sensação tão forte de morte, como o Shinigami Ryuuku fazia, daria a qualquer um arrepios, e a pessoa se afastaria inovolutariamente, porém o homem de nome Beyond não sentia a tal sensação de morte e não tinha medo da aparência do Shinigami. – Vermelhos, como se você tivesse feito o contrato. Impossível, só se pode fazer o contrato quando se faz contato com o Shinigami dono do Death Note. Saber o nome e expectativa sem fazer o contrato não deveria ser possível sem um contrato. – O Shinigami parecia estar mais dizendo para si mesmo.

– O que tem meus olhos? Como sabe sobre eles? – Perguntou Beyond recebendo de volta a atenção de Ryuk.

– Omoshire humano. Como conseguistes estes olhos?

– Nasci com eles. Mas como sabe deles criatura?

– Ku ku ku, prefiro que me chame de Ryuk! É claro que sei deles, afinal eles são iguais aos meus. Esses olhos provêm de Shinigamis, só podem se adquiridos de uma única forma. E é... – então ele parou um pouco se demonstrando pensativo. – HAHAHAHA Se for verdade a lenda, humano, você é o mais interessante que eu poderia encontrar. Acho que nos veremos novamente Beyond.

E Ryuk foi embora antes mesmo de Beyond ter a oportunidade de proferir uma única palavra!

**Em Kantou...**

Um humano chamado Yagami Light encontra um caderno que tem o poder de matar as pessoas que tenham seu nome escrito no caderno, enquanto o assassino visualiza mentalmente a face da pessoa.

Light decide então tornar o mundo um lugar em que somente boas pessoas vivam. Dizendo que considera este mundo podre. Porém também a matança é uma maneira dele matar seu tédio. Para isso ele escreve o nome de criminosos no caderno e os mata com um simples ataque cardíaco, fazendo assim os outros humanos perceberem que algo fora do comum está acontecendo com os pecadores.

Será que vai demorar muito para Light encontrar o nome de Beyond Birthday e o matar?

**Ryuk**

"_Eu não imaginei que encontraria uma lenda no mundo humano. Desci na America do Norte por ser a atual potencia e segui o cheiro de morte que foi esse tal humano Beyond Birthday. Eu sabia que só havia meu Death Note atualmente no mundo humano, por isso tive certeza de que o primeiro cheiro que eu sentisse seria o certo._

_Somente três coisas exalam esse cheiro. Um Shinigami, um caderno e os olhos._

_O mais fraco deles é o caderno, pois não fazer exatamente parte do Shinigami. Cheguei a estranhar sentir um cheiro tão forte. Como não imaginei que só poderia vir dos olhos?_

_Estou muito interessado neste humano, se eu não tivesse que ir encontrar o novo dono do meu caderno, eu iria vigiar este humano._

_Sei que deveria antes avisar sobre o rei Shinigami sobre o humano que nasceu com os olhos, porém isso acabaria com toda a graça de vê-lo morrer!_

_Eu sempre pensei que essa lenda era só mais uma estupidez que aqueles Shinigami atoas aviam criado para fingirem que aquele mundo podre tem alguma graça. Mas parece ser verdadeira. É interessante imaginar que devo ser o único a saber disso!_

_Aqueles olhos devem ser de grande peso para um humano comum, isso explica o porquê dele estar na prisão, ele deve gostar de morte. Mas ainda me pergunto há quanto tempo ele está lá. A vontade de presenciar a morte deve ter aparecido cedo, será que ele está a tanto tempo naquele lugar?_

_Eu devia ter ficado mais algum tempo e lhe feito algumas perguntas;_

_Mas eu tenho que ir ao dono do eu Death Note, talvez ele já tenha utilizado o caderno. Espero que eu não me decepcione com este dono, pois até então parece que Beyond seria um humano mais interessante de se acompanhar._

_Mas eu sei que verei Beyond Birthday novamente, afinal ele é o Shinigami Caído das lendas!"_

E no meio da escuridão daquela cela conhecida como solitária a cabeça de Beyond havia encontrado outra coisa para se pensar. _"O que ele quer dizer com Olhos de Shinigami? Então deuses da morte realmente existem? Quantos deles devem haver? E o que é esse tal caderno chamado Death note?"_

Parece que as próximas semanas na solitária não seriam totalmente inúteis, Beyond poderia pensar mais sobre sua nova descoberta.

E de repente ele encontrou outra coisa interessante para fazer fora da prisão. Ele desejava agora, ainda mais, sair daquela maldita prisão que lhe privava não só de sua geléia de morando, mas também das coisas interessantes do mundo a fora.


	6. Fuga

**2 semanas de solitárias...**

– Desde que o pagamento seja bom, diz Beyond ao policial que havia visitado sua solitária.

**1 semana após a ida de Beyond para a solitária**

O homem de nome John volta para sua cela comum.

John conseguiu pagando aos policiais corruptos não passar o tempo na ala dos que saíram a pouco da solitária, pois seria onde o homem que havia tentado o matar estaria.

Logo Richard foi contactar John e lhe explicar sobre Beyond. A principio John se espantou, talvez por descobrir que Beyond havia sido preso, ou então por medo de estar no mesmo lugar que ele. John o conhecia bem, sabia o quão sádico BB era. Porém percebeu que se tinha alguém que poderia acabar com a organização Falcons of Darkness seria ele, Beyond Birthday.

– Uma condição adicional.

– ...

– Ele terá que dar um jeito no membro da FD que tentou me matar mês passado.

– Diga isso para ele você mesmo! Não sou seu empregado.

**1 semana depois...**

– Como você veio direto para cá? – Christian perguntou ao ver Beyond entrando na cela sendo empurrado por um policial novo.

Beyond ignorou o companheiro de cela e se virou para o policial visualizando o nome do policial, então se aproximou mais dele e disse baixo:

– Hahaha, você ainda não destrava algemas com a habilidade de um verdadeiro policial não é mesmo Walter Grand Mor?

Beyond se lembrava de ver o homem como guarda pessoa de John em uma das vezes que recebeu a ordem de assassinato diretamente do vice-líder da organização.

– Cale a boca! – Respondeu o policial na mesma altura.

– Então? – Perguntou Christian.

– Não sei. – Respondeu Beyond secamanete observando a altura do sol tentando calcular a hora.

– Faltam uns 30 mins para abrirem o pátio.

Beyond permaneceu em silencio, subiu em sua cama que parecia ter sido usada por Christian no tempo em que esteve na solitária e parecia ter sido "arrumada" as pressas quando o homem viu B voltando.

O moreno permaneceu sentado com os joelhos próximos ao peito e com uma mão na boca pensando até que foi anunciada a abertura do pátio.

– Tudo ocorreu bem Richard?

– Vá e olhe com ele. Parece ter concordado, mas tem condições ridículas, digno de fracote. – Disse o homem apontando para a entrada do pátio, onde podia se ver John chegando.

Beyond andou em direção ao seu antigo contratante que logo que o viu pareceu começar a suar frio.

– Um dos seus maiores defeitos foi sempre demonstrar fraqueza facilmente. Não entendo por que demonstra tanto nervosismo ao seu aproximar de mim. Em volta de ti a inumeros assassinos e estupradores, por que somente ao me ver você fica assim.

– Você está entendendo errado, eu não sinto medo de você?

– Verdade? – Disse Beyond com seu sorriso mais sádico se aproximando mais um passo do outro que se afastou. – Pois não parece.

John logo tentou então mudar de assunto. – Somente em 3 dias sua fuga estará pronta. Já estaria se você não tivesse destruído o celular do meio de contato e quase o matado.

– Você sabe que não resisto à diversão fácil!

– Não entendo por que deseja uma fuga, isso só fará eles te procurarem mais ainda, ainda mais uma fuga com mais outras três pessoas. Um processo alegando que não há provas suficientes, como seu DNA nas cenas do crime, para sua libertação seria mais vantajoso para ti.

– John, entenda. Meu inimigo não é o tipo que desiste. Ele me mantém sobre vigilância, saberia na hora sobre o processo e conseguiria simplesmente me mandar para outra prisão, para mim não há outra opção além da fuga.

– O número ainda é desnecessário.

– Ah, isso me lembra que deverá ser 6 pessoas, contando comigo e com você!

– Por que isso?

– Você deveria parar de reclamar, pois o que farei pela sua organização ninguém mais conseguiria.

– Como você fará isso, aliás?

– Eu tenho meus métodos. Você não precisa saber, sabe que eles são perfeitos.

**3 dias depois...**

– Do jeito que você diz parece até que é fácil fugir de uma prisão. – Disse Beyond de certo modo surpreso coma influencia que John tinha sobre a cidade.

– Pois para mim é. Dei um jeito de a nossa ala ficar com somente 4 policiais, entre eles 2 são cúmplices e um foi pago e não irá se mover. Os outros terão que dar um jeito. – Respondeu apenas querendo dizer que a influencia da organização Gray caiu um pouco, mas ainda não acabou.

– Se eu conseguir uma arma consigo o matar fácil. – Respondeu Beyond com simplicidade.

– Você pode fingir nocautear um de meus cúmplices. – B acenou com a cabeça. Mas seu plano não era somente fingir.

Quando a noite chegou os policiais estavam todos onde era esperado. O policial cúmplice que B pode identificar com Fábio Rocha fazia ronda no corredor das celas. O segundo cúmplice Drew Wander abria as celas. O que corrupto que Beyond nem mesmo viu a face para saber o nome vigia as câmeras e o último vigiava as portas que davam para o pátio.

As 5 celas foram abertas e os presos rumaram a saída do pátio. Beyond dando uma coronhada realmente repentina no policial Fábio lhe roubou o porrete e a arma. A partir deste instante alguns dos prisioneiros foram se separando.

Beyond seguiu sozinho e por um golpe de sorte conseguiu pegar o policial distraído e lhe atingiu com o porrete no momento certo, pois um segundo de atraso e teria levado um tiro no estomago. B poderia ter atirado de longe, mas isso acionaria os alarmes cedo de mais, seu plano nunca havia sido usar uma arma de fogo, ele odiava esse tipo de arma que matava sem dar a sensação do sangue escorrendo pelas mãos.

Mais em frente havia faixos de luzes iluminando o pátio.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

As luzes se apagaram por alguns instantes.

"_Bem a tempo. Temos 10 segundos até que os geradores de emergência entrem em ação."_

De longe BB viu então duas sombras que deviam ser do prisioneiro especialista em tiros as distancia e de John se afastando da porta.

Barulho de dois tiros. As luzes acendem. Beyond ouve outro barulho de tiro e sente então a pele de seu ombro arder e vê seu próprio sangue escorrer. Ele foi atingido de raspão. Alarmes começam a soar e então 6 prisioneiros rumam para a porta de saída. Mais barulho de tiros.

B vê um dos fugitivos cair, era Christian. Beyond solta uma risada. _"Como ele pode rir em uma situação dessas?"_, pensou Richard. _"Economizou-me esforço!"_ pensou Beyond.

Outro barulho de tiro, ele percebe que desta vez quem foi atingido foi Richard, porém também havia sido de raspão no lado direito do peito.

Então o barulho de tiros se torna mais freqüente, porém os fugitivos já estão entrando no mato alto que ficava em volta à prisão.

B nem sequer olhou para trás para ver seu ex-companheiro de cela ficando para trás com uma ferida grave.

Um barulho de tiro ao lado de Beyond.

John caiu morto.

Beyond olha para seu especialista de arma e sorri.

– Você também trabalha bem Sammuel Winstufler.

– Você não é o único que está sendo bem pago.

O plano de Beyond...

Inicialmente o plano de Beyond era de fato ajudar John em troca da sua fuga. Porém um policial infiltrado na policia pela organização Falcond of Darkness também conhecidos como FD havia lhe contactado quando estava na prisão. Eles sabiam dos negócios de Beyond com John no passado e logo imaginaram que eles iriam fazer uma fuga.

Após a primeira tentativa da FD matar John dentro da prisão ter fracassado eles imaginaram que ficaria ainda mais difícil, e decidiu fazer isso com alguém que faria John de alguma maneira baixar a guarda, e então descobriram sobre Beyond.

Eles ofereceram a Beyond não somente a fuga da prisão como também um pagamento em dinheiro. Em troca apenas da morte do inimigo.

B não precisou pensar muito. Afinal ter de matar somente John seria muito mais fácil do que grande parte da FD.

Beyond propôs algumas condições pequenas extras e decidiu trabalhar como um tipo de agente duplo.

John havia achado fácil subornar o policial das câmeras e da portaria principal. Porém o policial das câmeras era o policial infiltrado da FD e o da portaria havia ganhado dinheiro extra da FD para aceitar o pagamento de John, recebendo assim o dobro do normal.

Tudo havia corrido bem na fuga, é claro que Beyond não planejou que policiais de outras alas chegassem tão rápido após o alarme soar e abrirem fogo com tanta velocidade. Porém tudo, além disso, havia ido a favor do Shinigami Caído.

Extra:

**1 dia depois...**

- L, houve uma fuga na prisão em que Beyond foi preso!

- Eu temia que isso fosse acontecer Watari. Sabia que ele não perderia tempo até que eu conseguisse transferi-lo para uma prisão de segurança máxima. Mas o caso Kira acabou me ocupando por demais. Quais são as informações?

- 4 prisioneiros fugiram, 1 foi abandonado, 1 morto após a fuga. Celas: 4, 13, 18, 17, 4 e 5!


End file.
